According to the World Health Organization, intestinal cancer is the second most common cancer in women and the third most common cancer in men worldwide in 2012. Intestinal cancer is also the fourth leading cause of death from cancer worldwide in 2012 after lung cancer, gastric cancer, and liver cancer. Treatments for intestinal cancer include surgery, radiation therapy, chemotherapy, or targeted therapy. However, the high morality of intestinal cancer reveals that the treatment efficacy is not as expected.
Accordingly, there is a need to develop a novel pharmaceutical composition for intestinal cancer treatment.